


One Shots and Drabbles

by TheWanderingOcean



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingOcean/pseuds/TheWanderingOcean
Summary: A compilation of my many oneshots that are also fanfiction.





	

Yes. Wandering Ocean is starting another story.  
Another One shots book.

Don't you worry, tho, 'cause this one isn't set to a fandom. This book/story/compilation of chapters was created for when I have strokes of inspiration and want to post a story. Please not that I don't ship everything that I write about, and that will be likely noted in the notes (both start & end). Each chapter title _will_ have the fandom/pairing, and likely a title. If you can't see the entire title in the index, please click onto the chapter and check yourself instead of complaining.

So, without further ado, my strokes of inspiration story.

\--Ocean


End file.
